Saving Superman
by belgarion11
Summary: The life of one man can cause a ripple in the sands of time. Superman Wonder Woman ; Superman Hawkgirl
1. The Fall of Man

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of Smallville or the Justice League.  I am just borrowing the characters for a bit of amusement.  So, please don't sue because I have nothing you want.  Oh yeah, "speech" and 'thoughts'.**

**Saving Superman**

            A normal day starts anew at the home of the Justice League, The Watchtower, but darkness waits on the horizon.  The darkness is in truth a menagerie of ships and creatures that number well into the billions.  But all are ignorant in the home of the Justice League; the heroes go on with their lives never once thinking that their lives would be taken away from them.

            Hawkgirl, a.k.a. Shayera Hol, is busy practicing for the next battle which would crop up at any time.  'Man, how come there are only two women in this damn league?  I mean women are the stronger gender, they endure the most pain, but why are they so ill-represented?' pondered Hawkgirl.  Becoming enraged by her own wanderings, Hawkgirl redoubled her efforts to show the whole universe that women were greater.

            While Hawkgirl was busy training for the next big battle, the other female member of the Justice League was having problems of her own.  Diana is a beautiful woman, but her fierce, warrior-like attributes deter men from ever growing close to her.  Diana is known as the Amazonian Warrior Princess, also called WonderWoman; she is currently watching a certain Kryptonian individual who does not know her intentions.  'I am strong, beautiful and smart; any man would want to be with me.  Yep, got to keep telling myself that, I am strong, beautiful and smart….' thought WonderWoman.

            "Excuse me, Diana.  Are you alright?  You seem to be a bit flushed, do you need to go to clinic?" spoke Superman.  Startled out of her reverie Diana blushed even more profusely and turned her head to hide her crimson face.  "Oh it's nothing Superman, just a mild case of exhaustion.  I have been working myself too hard these past few days, that's all." responded Diana.

            "If that is all, then okay, but please go to the clinic anyway.  I do not want our most beautiful Amazonian Princess fainting from exhaustion.  Eh?" teased Superman.  Turning a shade that a tomato would be proud of Diana vigorously nodded her assent while leaving the room.  'Damn, that man and his hold on me.  I should feel no feelings toward the opposite sex; I mean that was what I have been taught all my life.  It must be correct, right?'  Confused by her emotions and logic Diana wandered the Watchtower in search of answers.

 (Back to Superman)

            Superman was your average man of steel; broad shoulders, muscular frame, intelligent beyond compare, and possessing super speed and strength.  He also was a normal man, which means he did notice that both of the women who are in the league are drop dead gorgeous.  And as any normal man he found the view of women appeasing.  Thus when he came upon Hawkgirl working out he could not help but watch her in motion.  'Damn, she is really a beautiful woman.  With those glimmering wings she could pose as an angel in disguise.  I wonder why I have not noticed it before.'  (AN:  What a buffoon!  How stupid can he be?  But he is the man of steel so I guess it takes him awhile to notice things.*sigh* Numbskull.)

            While Superman has been watching Hawkgirl, Hawkgirl has been watching him from the corner of her eyes.  'What is he doing?  Is he watching me like a pervert?  No, he seems calm, but what is that stupid grin on his face for?  I better talk to him about that.'  Delivering a last swing of her spiked club Hawkgirl fluttered toward Superman with a rather emotionless face.  "Superman, it's a coincidence that you would be here right when I am training.  Although I am concerned to know why you had a stupid grin on your face during the whole time you were watching me." stated Hawkgirl.  Not prepared for the bluntness from her words Superman told the truth "Well you see, Shayera, I won't lie to you.  The stupid grin was caused by your angelic performance,, when you were training I thought I saw an angel." blubbered Superman.

            "That was the worst excuse I have ever heard, do you think I was born yesterday?  I mean you could have said I was daydreaming of a naked woman but instead that stupid line about angels." snapped Hawkgirl.  "That was not a lie Shayera, I did really believe that you were an angel.  Come on, can't you see the resemblance when you have wings just like and angel?" questioned Superman.  "That is enough Superman, I am sick and tired of your stupid lies.  If you didn't want to tell me what the stupid grin on your face was; then you should have just said so." huffed Hawkgirl.

            Clearly agitated by Superman's statements Hawkgirl exited the room and mulled over the conversation in her head.  While she was walking away Superman could not help but steal one last glance at his "angel".

            'What did he mean by angelic, I mean I am a hawk for god's sake.  He must have bumped his head hard to actually see me as a guardian angel.  But his words did cause a few mixed emotions in me; I better speak to him again later.'

            If she only knew how little time she had to speak to the man of steel, the evil that bordered the horizon was coming ever closer to the Justice League's home.

(30 minutes before the destruction of the Watchtower.)

            'Damn, why did I make a fool of myself back there?  I mean he only asked out of concern, I should have told him my feelings outright.  Now I'll never know when I'll get another chance.' worried Diana.  During her little self-examination Hawkgirl had arrived and was currently studying the troubled princess.  'Wonder what's up with warrior princess over there?  Maybe Superman called her an angel too.  Ha…ha ..ha…now that would be funny.  Oh well, better find out what's on her mind.'

            "Hey, Diana what are you doing here?  And why the long face?"

            "Oh, Shayera you startled me.  What was your question again?"

            "I asked what the devil are you doing in the mess hall?" snapped Hawkgirl.  "Mess hall?  Oh that's where I am, I thought I smelled food.  So how about it, want to get something to eat?" suggested Diana.  "Sure, but don't get off the subject okay?" warned Hawkgirl.  Laughing nervously Diana nodded her head and headed to the kitchen to fix something for Hawkgirl and herself.

            Diana was thinking a mile a minute, thinking of a way to fool Hawkgirl and leave her privacy in tact.  Unfortunately, Hawkgirl could not be swayed from her investigation quite so easily; and she would learn the inner workings of the warrior princess.  While chopping lettuce and tomato's into a salad bowl, Diana started off the conversation once more "So how's everything Shayera?  Nothing too big happening on Earth, no warlords bent on world domination, any leaders ready to nuke each other, right?"

            Shayera knowing when she is being stalled put on her most menacing attitude to cow Wonder Woman into giving her information.  "Now enough of this Diana, there is no reason to stall.  All I want is the truth from you, I mean is that too much to ask?"

            Exasperated at her teammate's persistence Diana released the sigh she had been holding in and told Shayera about her troubles.  "Very well, since you seem so bent on my actions then I must ask you to never tell a soul.  I mean it; there will be no one in this tower that will find out what is said in this room.  Do you understand Shayera?"  Waiting for confirmation before proceeding Diana gave Shayera a mighty fine death glare.  "Fine, fine, but this better be worth it Diana."

            "It will be trust me, alright I have been feeling down these past few days because of a certain individual on this tower.  I really like this individual but he does not seem to notice."

            "Oh, oh is it Green Lantern?  Or Batman?  Or maybe Flash?" questioned an eager Shayera.

            "Stop, stop it's not them.  I really like Superman, there are you happy now." sighed Diana.

            "Oh well, that was a surprise.  Not, I knew you had liked him for a long time now.  What I don't understand is how he is causing your sudden mood swings?" responded Shayera.

            "He does not return my affections.  He seems too dense to even know about them."

            "Diana, Diana did you actually tell him straight out that you love him?  Or is it that you want him to make the first move?  If he doesn't know how can he make a move?"

            "Well I haven't actually said I love you to him but the signs are there.  I am not a person that will actually tell the man I love that I actually love him."

            "Then how do you expect him to find out?  You have to do something Diana and quick, I mean we are only on this tower a few times a year.  There is no better chance than right now to tell him about your feelings."

            "Your right, but still I cannot help that I am a coward at such things.  Maybe if I write him a letter, expressing my feelings.  Yeah, that could work.  What do you think Shayera?"

(But while the women were chatting away the invasion had begun, and both women were thrown off their feet.)

(15 minutes to Watchtower destruction)

            "What the fuck was that?  We better get out there and check Shayera.  Shayera are you alright?" screamed Diana.  The scene was chaos in a room; the air was filled with debris and dust.  All Diana could see were the hands in front of her face; she went in search of her teammate.

            Unfortunately, for Shayera she was trapped under a humongous block of ceiling.  She could not move and breathing was a laboring process for her; Shayera tried to shout out and gain assistance but her voice was cluttered with dust.  'Am I going to die like this?  I wanted a warrior's death, not this encased tomb of rubble and dirt.  Why must life be so cruel, I have done all I can to right wrongs and champion justice.  Why must I be killed in such an embarrassing way?'

(Back to the Man of Steel)

            "What the fuck was that?  Who would dare attack the Watchtower?  I better go check on the others?"  Racing at speeds that would make Flash jealous Superman went in search of Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman.  Racing through the ruins of the Watchtower Superman came upon some odd creatures that seemed to be the cause of the disturbance.  'What are these things?  And why does it seem that they are sucking energy from the Watchtower?  Better pry them off now.'  Reaching toward the black masses Superman was in for a surprise, the creatures came together and launched themselves at him.  "What the hell?  Get the fuck off me!  Damn, no use and they are draining me.  Got to get out of here!"

            Racing again but now to rid himself of the parasites Superman collided with an injured Wonder Woman.  "Oh no, not more of them.  I can't take it.  Damn you black bastards."

            "Hold on, I'm not one of them Superman.  It's me Diana."

            "Diana, oh thank god!  Could you help me with these wretches?  They seem to be stuck to me."

            "Alright hold still.  Persistent little things aren't they?  Alright that should be all of them."  The masses of darkness retreated back down the corridor in search of easier prey.  "What the hell were those things Superman?  And why were they attached to you?"

            "I don't know but let's talk later.  First we got to find the others."

            Splitting up in search of the group both Wonder Woman and Superman encountered more of the little bastards.  Wonder Woman was the first to find a member of the Justice League; it was Green Lantern and he was covered with the parasites.  She was too late he had been drained and now seemed to become a meal for the bastards.  Turning away in disgust of both the smell and sight Wonder Woman tried walking along but was stopped but a bright green light.  It seemed that Green Lanterns ring survived the encounter and floated toward Wonder Woman.

            'My god, Green Lantern; I promise to give your ring to one who is worthy.'  Holding back tears Wonder Woman continued her search for the remaining members of the Justice League.

            The next victim of the parasitic vermin was Batman; he had no way to stop the onslaught due to the fact that he had no superpowers.  (AN:  Sorry, but as you can see I don't like Batman.  He didn't deserve to be a Justice Leaguer.  But oh well, he's dead now, that's that.)  Superman found him in the hangar already rotting due to the amount of gastric acid that had enveloped him.  'My god!  Sorry Bruce, guess you weren't cut out to be a superhero after all.  Hope you are having a wild time in heaven, or wherever you are.'  Hoping and praying that his other comrades were not food for the swarms of darkness Superman found each and everyone just like Batman.

            "My god, I hope Shayera isn't in this kind of shape.  I better use my x-ray vision to spy through the whole tower, hopefully I will see some movement." hoped Superman.  Engaging his x-ray vision Superman scanned the whole tower for the elusive Hawkgirl.  'Come on, come on.  Shayera show me something; show me that you are still alive.  A shake, a shiver, anything to show me that you are still alive; come on Shayera don't scare me so much.'  Growing more and more anxious by the minute Superman almost missed the slight movement in the right-hand corner of the tower.

            "Great, that must be her, no time to go around this debris.  Might as well just bust through these stupid walls and get to her in time to save her."  Making good on his promise Superman pierced through the tower like a hot knife through butter.

            'Come on, come on.  Almost there and here we are, what the fuck?  Why is she unconscious, oh the debris is causing a tough situation for her.'  Removing the huge piece of ceiling that is currently crushing Hawkgirl; "Hey Shayera, Shayera.  Are you alright?  Come on answer me, don't die on me."  Shayera stirs slightly and gazes around the room, soon settling on the figure holding her close.

            "Is that you Superman?  What are you doing here?  And why do I feel like a 18 wheeler ran over me?" questioned Hawkgirl.

            "Oh thank god your okay!  I'll explain later right now we have to get out of here."

            "Hey what are you doing?  I can walk for myself, put me down this instance!" screeched Hawkgirl.  Ignoring his comrade's whines Superman hurried to find Wonder Woman and leave the Watchtower before it was too late.  'Got to keep up my spirits, now that there are only me, Hawkgirl and Diana we have to use our combined might to stop these godforsaken wretches.'

            Running quickly Superman searched for traces of the warrior princesses presence but came up empty wherever he went.  'Damn where are you Diana?  Don't tell me they got you too?  Come on, Clark don't think like that.  I got to calm down and reevaluate this situation.  Alright I can use my x-ray vision to find her.'  Scanning franticly Superman soon located the female warrior she was currently fending off more legions of the bastards.

            'Damn these things won't stop until they take the whole tower down, I got to help her.'  Removing the irritated Hawkgirl, Superman again hurtled through the walls of the once glorious Watchtower and came face to face with the menaces.  "Seems you could use some help here Diana, I'll finish these little nuisances off and you get Hawkgirl and yourself out of here."

            "What are you talking about?  I will not leave you to these beasts while I run away with my tail between my legs.  I will help you fight these things or die trying." declared Diana.  Shaking his head but knowing that her mind was made up Superman continued his onslaught against the disgusting wretches.

            "Who the hell does he think he is, leaving me here while he goes to save Diana?  I mean I can fight too, just because I have a few broken bones does not mean that I am a cripple." raged Shayera.  Trying to walk toward the battle between the remaining members of the Justice League and the dark forces assailing the Watchtower, Shayera was surprised to find that both Superman and Wonder Woman running toward her.

            "Hey Shayera, how are you doing?  Good, well no time to talk we have to get out of here." shouted Diana in a hurried pace.  Grabbing Hawkgirl Superman again slung her over his shoulder and made his escape with the two remaining members of the famous Justice League.

(30 seconds until the destruction of the Watchtower)

            Running toward the hanger Superman, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were sad to leave their home away from home, but understood it was for the best.  'Once we find a way to destroy these abominations we will build a new Watchtower.  Then we can again become the Justice League once more.' hoped Superman.  Piling into Wonder Woman's infamous jet they took off and watched as their once beautiful home was blown to smithereens.

            "It is a shame that the Watchtower is destroyed but at least we got out, while the stupid black things stayed in that rumble." exclaimed Shayera.  "True, but I can't help feeling that those things were not the only one's of their kind.  Maybe we should go back and check to see that all. . ." stated Superman.

            But his request was cut off abruptly by the distraction of seeing millions upon millions of black dots in the space directly in front of them.  "Oh my god, there are millions of them, how will we ever defeat them all?" queried Shayera.  "By Zeus's beard, there is no way in the 7 seas we can defeat such a magnitude of opponents.  What shall we do?" questioned Diana.

            "You two will stay aboard this jet and fly down to earth.  I will hurtle myself into that mass of death and go after it's leader.  Once I have destroyed their leader they shall have no idea where to go and no one to guide them." stated a calm Superman.  "Are you insane?  If you go we will go to, we are after all the Justice League and we die together or not at all." screamed Hawkgirl.  Nodding her affirmation Diana stared at the man that she loved with a most determined glare.

            Sensing that the situation was turning on him Superman pretended to be swayed by their arguments while mentally forming a plan.  "That is all well and good, but I am sorry to inform you that you two will not be conscious to stop me."

            With that said Superman quickly incapacitated both women with a short jab to their right temples.  "I am truly sorry, I did not want to hurt either of you but you left me no choice in the matter.  I could not live with myself if either one of you were to die in the ensuing fight."  Engaging the jet into autopilot Superman set its course for his home town of Smallville, Kansas and walked to the air lock hatch.  He kissed both women knowing that this would be last he ever saw them again; holding back tears Superman started his journey to his impending doom.

            'There is no way in hell I will be able to defeat all those monsters, but at the very least I can take out their leader and maybe buy the girls some time.  Hopefully they will be safe and sound when they reach Earth.'  With that final thought Superman flew toward the mass of darkness near the event horizon.

(Many hours later. . . in a small town called Smallville)

            The women have awakened from their injury induced slumber to find themselves 1) in Smallville, Kansas, 2) in need of aspirin for their splitting headaches, and 3) without the resident man of steel Superman.

            "He did not just do what I think he did, did he?" questioned Shayera.  "He did and we must hurry, maybe we can help him before it is too late." stated Diana.

            "It is already too late my dears, Superman is no more and the tide of darkness has gone with him." stated an anonymous voice right outside the ship.  Running outside the ship what both Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman saw was enough to faint the mortal heart.  A short creature, pale green in color, and equipped with a above average head was staring down upon them from the very heavens.

            Diana was the first to snap out of her reverie "Who are you and what do you know of Superman?  What do you mean that he is no more?"

            "Just what I said, Superman has left this plane of existence.  He was slain during his last battle with the darkness."

            "No that cannot be true he is the Man of Steel, he can't be dead.  You are lying and I will not listen to another word." screamed Diana.

            "I am deeply sorry but all I say is the truth, I am called The Watcher.  I watch over civilizations and record the most notable events in their era; the death of Superman was a most notable event."

            "Superman cannot be dead, he just can't.  There is no way I will believe this crap." exclaimed Shayera.  "Although I have watched many generations come and go, it is with utmost sadness that I watch one the greatest creatures in the universe die before his time.  He was meant for much more things, and although he is dead I have a proposition for you."

            "Although I am a spectator and should not get involved in this manner I cannot help but feel that he has died before his prime.  With that said, this is the proposal, I will send you both back in time to erase this mess and hopefully save Superman's life." boomed The Watcher.

            "You can!  Then send me back and I promise you that I will right the injustice that has happened." stated an eager Diana.  "Hey don't forget me; he said both of us have to go.  Right Watcher?" queried a distinctly changed Shayera.

            "So it will be so it is, I will send both of you through time and space; you must right the wrongs that have been printed onto the scheme of life.  Brace yourselves this will be the most harrowing experience of your lives." calmly stated the Watcher.

            The Watcher raised his head just slightly and a vortex of space and time was formed; it was a miniature black hole contained in a force field of some sort.  "Are you ready?  Then so be it, may you be safe on your travels and save the life of Superman."

            The Watcher lowered his head and the vortex sucked both Diana and Hawkgirl into it's maul of mystery.  There was only one thought going through both women 'Where the fuck is this Watcher sending me?'

(The year 2003 in a small town called Smallville, Kansas)'

            The women again woke up to splitting headaches (Hey space and time travel are tough on your mind haha) starring around their surroundings they saw the same trees and plants that were there when they left.  'What the fuck?  That stupid bastard was probably a con-artist, time travel what a joke!  This looks exactly like it did just a minute ago.'  Stomping around the clearing Hawkgirl was none to happy with her surroundings, 'What happened?  Did we go back in time?  And why is she stomping across the clearing like that?  It is driving me insane.'

`           "Shayera stop your giving me a headache worse than the stupid trip.  What are you doing?  Shouldn't we be searching for Superman?  Why are you just standing there?"

            "Oh so the princess has woken from her slumber, well what you don't know is we got hosed that stupid Watcher was just a con-artist who probably mugged us while we were sleeping.  There is no Superman, this is the same place we were before that stupid light show about a vortex into time.  What a load of crap, damn when I get my hands on that bastard I am going to rip him a new one."

            "This can't be!  We must have traveled through time, have you looked around other than around this small clearing?  You didn't did you?  So how do you know we haven't gone back in time?"

            "Alright, so I didn't check around; I was too busy thinking of ways to tan that stupid bastard.  Let's look around then Diana maybe we can find someone to tell us how long we were out for."

            Both women lifted themselves from the ground and dragged their tired, sore bodies to the nearest residence they could find.  What they did not know was that they had actually gone back in time, but with a few small adjustments.  Instead of going to the start of the evil invasion they returned all the way back into the Clark's teenage days.

            The small adjustments were the effects of having The Watcher fling you back into time; he also clothed them in a dense illusion.  This illusion forces the beholder to see not two of the world's greatest heroines but two normal young women who had no signs of anything extraordinary.

            "Man, how far is it to a house in this town?  There must be acres of crops, how will we ever find a house in this bountiful desert?" exclaimed a exhausted and cranky Hawkgirl.  "Calm down, we will get there when we can.  It's not like. . . see there is a house right on the horizon." stated an equally weary Wonder Woman.

            "Finally a place to rest and recuperate ourselves, let's hurry maybe we can make it there before they wake up."

            "True, with our current garments it would be unwise to just waltz up to the front door and proclaim our search.  We have to find some more decent clothes then these rags that we are currently sporting."

(1 hour since their time traveling adventure began)

            Finally reaching the house both women agreed that the barn was the best place to hide for now.  The home was a modest estate with a house, a barn and stables to keep a few work horses.  The farm gave off a homey feeling toward all who entered almost like a mother welcoming her forgotten children.

            The barn was warm and damp, due to all the grass that was so recently cut.  The women thought the loft was the best place to recuperate and plan their next move.  When they reached the top of the stairs they were surprised to find a whole collection of oddities from a telescope, papers strewn all over the floor, and even a few snacks that they allowed themselves to partake in.

            "Well it's not the Ritz but it will have to do for now. . . What are we going to do Shayera?  Are we really in the past?"

            "I don't know Diana but whatever comes we will conquer it and find our friends once again.  Now if you don't mind I think a good night's rest is most overdue; we will start scouring this place first thing in the morning."

            "A wise decision, I am exhausted and need time to calm the nerves that have riddled me since the event.  Good-night Shayera, sweet dreams."

            "Good-night Diana you to."

            Both women fell asleep not knowing what the morrow would bring; but both hoping that their search would not be in vain.

(The next morning)

            Clark Kent was a normal teenage boy; he could toss boulders to and fro, run faster then the speed of sound, and peer through walls like they were not there at all.  Okay, okay so he is not the most normal of individuals, but you got to admit is fun to be him.  This day was the same as any other day, Clark was doing his regular chores and hoping against hope that he would not miss the bus once again.  But when Clark ascended the stairs located to his loft he found a few surprises were in store for him.  Two beautiful women were sleeping in his loft; 1)Scream like a man and run, 2)Run quietly and then scream his mind off, or 3)Gently wake the strangers up and tell them to leave.  (I know, I know that a normal teenager would even think of running but hey this is Clark for god's sake.)

            He was saved the trouble of waking them up when one of the women spoke his name; "Clark, is that you?  What happened to you?" cried a half-asleep Diana.  "How do you know my name?  And what do you mean what happened to me?" responded Clark.

            "Holy shit, he did do it!  That bastard really did do it, but he sent us way to far.  Were not in our Kansas anymore Diana.  Diana?  Diana?"

            Too bad for Hawkgirl that Diana had already collapsed back in her bed and was oblivious to the world.  "Oh great, now what do I do?"

**Author's Notes:**

**            So how did you like my first attempt at a Justice League and Smallville crossover?  I know that killing Superman off was a really bummer but he's back and now he's younger haha.  Oh and about all the dead Justice Leaguers, I just didn't like any of them, and since this is a story centered around Superman they were not needed.  Anyways R & R please?  And don't forget to check out some of my other stories on this site.  Well I'm out peace.**


	2. A Hero's Temper

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of Smallville or the Justice League.  I am just borrowing the characters for a bit of amusement.  So, please don't sue because I have nothing you want.  Oh yeah, "speech" and 'thoughts'.**

**Author's Notes:  Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope that you have as much fun reading this story as I do writing it.**

**Saving Superman**

            Clark Kent was a person who had seen a lot of things in his life, but this had to take the cake, finding two beautiful women sleeping in his loft.  "Umm…ma'am what are you doing in my barn?"

            Visibly frustrated that she is left with the unpleasant task of explaining her appearance to the nervous youth, Shayera wanted to kill Diana for fainting and leaving her in this situation.  "Well, kid it's kinda like this…"

            "I am not a kid, "lady", I am old enough to know about trespassing laws."

            "Whoa…slow down ki…I mean, can't we talk about this?"

            "Fine, but make it quick, my parents won't be as generous as me."

            "Okay, okay…umm…let's see would you believe we are time travelers?"

            "Yeah, fine.  Let me just get my parents and you can go talk about "time traveling" with the police, I'm sure they won't mind."

            "Jeez, stingy aren't we?  Alright, alright we are just some travelers passing by during the night.  We needed a place to stay and this seemed the best option at the time.  Are you going to kick a bunch of women out?  Come on, at least let my companion wake up before throwing us in the slammer."

            "Fine, fine but you guys got to be gone before my parents wake up.  They won't take kindly to me having two beautiful women in my loft."  Blushing at the unintentional compliment Shayera took a minute to look over her reluctant host, 'Hmm…not bad, not bad, could use a fashion change but other than that nothing wrong with that.'

            Clark was amused by the woman standing before him, he couldn't remember a time when he had so much fun provoking someone.  'There is also the plus of her being one of the most beautiful creatures that was put on this earth.  I wonder if she has a boyfriend, lucky guy.'

            While Shayera was trying to bring Diana around Clark set about the task of what he would do when the other woman awakened.  'Hopefully, mom and dad don't wake up anytime soon.  But knowing them they should be up in a couple of hours.'  Shaking Diana was not doing it, so Shayera had to resort to more drastic measures.  *Slap*

            "Wha…what the hell are you doing Shayera?  Why did you slap me?"

            "Well, so the princess has awakened, well we got a problem so I needed your input on it."

            "What could be so important that you had to slap me?"

            "Well, we seem to be one step away from a nice stay in the local jail."  Rising rather quickly Diana spotted the cause of their problems and the love of her life.(Well maybe he would be if he was only a bit older.)  "Oh wow, it's him, it's really him."

            Bewildered by the reaction he was receiving from the woman Clark backed up a step closer to stairs.  "No, no don't leave, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  Surprised by the pain and sincerity lacing the woman's words Clark stopped altogether and faced the despairing woman.  "Is there something you needed miss?  You seem to be in a state of distress."  Clark was a gentleman at heart, of that there can be no doubt, anyways Clark walked toward Diana with a grin that could brighten up the darkest of nights.  With the amount of stress Diana had endured it was no surprise that she leapt into Clark's arms while crying like a woman possessed.  Astounded by the woman's gall Shayera could only stare slackjawed  as Diana caused the front of Clark's shirt to be stained with tears.  Feeling a little awkward but knowing that she needed comfort Clark wrapped his arms around the older woman.

            "I *sob* am sorry *sob*, I didn't mean *sob* to ruin your shirt."

            "It is quite alright miss, but maybe you should let go before I suffer suffocation from your vice-like grip."  Dropping her arms instantly from Clark, Diana dwelled on the fact that Clark was a teenager.  'My god, he is only in his teens, maybe early twenties at most.  But I can see how he will mature into the handsome man that lead us.'

            "Now that you both are awake, maybe you can tell me what is going on here?  I got a abridged version from her, but I want to know your side of the story miss."

            "Umm…let me first introduce myself I am Diana.  And this is my team…umm my friend Shayera."

            "Well it is nice to meet you Diana, Shayera.  But what are you doing in my loft?"

            "As I have already said, we are just simple travelers passing through town.  Nothing more."

            "Right, I will believe that when pigs fly.  Now out with it, what are you guys really doing here?  We don't get many visitors this far out in the country."

            Trying to think of a plausible story for their appearance in Clark's barn was not easy for a woman dedicated to truth, justice and the American way.  "Well, it kinda goes like this…"

            "Clark, are you there son?  Have you finished your chores yet?  Your mom and me are going to town for an hour to pick up a few things.  If you need something you know where we are, bye son."

            Saved by the proverbial bell, or in this case Dad, Diana quickly snatched Shayera and dragged her to a corner of the loft to discuss their little situation.  "What is it?  Aren't you going to give him an answer?"

            "Oh would you shut up and tell me what you told him?"

            "Well I just said we are travelers and needed a place to crash.  Sounds good don't it?"

            "Just great, very original, but what are we going to do now?  We should leave before he calls the police."

            "This is Clark were talking about he won't call the police, he is the law.  Now come on let's get to know him better."

            "Wait, damn it all."  Walking back to Clark both Diana and Shayera were nervous, "That your father?  He seems like a nice guy, a little around the protective side but alright." 

            "Yeah, that's dad, but we are getting off topic Diana was going to explain why you guys are really here."

            "Umm.. we can't tell you that."

            "And why not?"

            "We can't tell you that either."

            "Alright if that is the case I will call the police and straighten out this matter with them."

            "I don't think so Clark, we know something about you."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, for starters you can run pretty fast when you want to right?"

            Starting to sweat Clark tried to divert the conversation away, "I have no idea what you are talking about, now why are you here?"

            "As I have already said I can't tell you, but I can say that you are pretty strong for your age."

            Believing Shayera was bluffing Clark upped the ante, "If you won't talk, I guess I will be on my way."

            "Oh, I don't think so Mr. Superspeed."

            "Wha…how did you know that?"

            "Come on is it so hard?  I mean you use it all the time right?"

            "Stop this, this isn't about me, it's about you guys trespassing!"

            "Yes, let us just leave Shayera, I don't want to impose on him."

            "Oh don't be such a worry wart Diana, Clark won't do a thing against us.  Isn't that right Clark?"

            Clark was getting to the point when his anger got the better of his judgment, Clark started to lose his cool.  "Stop this right now, I won't talk about this anymore!"

            Amazed by the level of ferocity  shown by the normally timid Kent, Shayera took an involuntary step back.  "Well, this is starting to get fun, isn't it Diana?"

**AN:  Sorry about the abrupt stop, but I was never any good at finding a good cliffhanger.  Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review the story.  It's just one click on that button in the bottom left hand corner of your screen.  Anyways, it's late and I am beat so Peace, I'm out.**


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Smallville or the Justice League. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit of amusement. So, please don't sue because I have nothing you want. Oh yeah, "speech" and 'thoughts'.**

**Saving Superman**

"I believe you have angered our host Shayera, so please apologize to Clark." Shaking off the warning from Diana, Shayera continued to taunt the increasingly angry Clark. "Now be a good boy Clark and help us find some nice, clean clothes."

Seeing red Clark tried to keep his cool, 'She's just trying to push your buttons, don't go for it.' Visibly calmer, Clark listened to the small voice inside his head, "Very well, but know this, I will find out what you two are up. Of this you can be sure."

Taken aback by the venom prevalent in his voice Diana hung her head in shame, while Shayera seemed to be enjoying taunting the future leader of the Justice League. Watching him descend the steps Shayera turned around to find Diana glaring daggers at her, "What?"

Clark, while on the outside seemed calm and composed, was in all actuality livid inside. 'Great, more people that know my secret, what did I do to deserve this?' Looking around the house for something the women could wear, Clark finally settled on some worn me down t-shirts and some jeans he used when he was younger.

"Wonder what is taking him so long? Hey Diana, oh come on your still not mad are you?"

"Shayera, you made the man I love hate me, how do you think I feel?"

"Jeez, isn't he a little young Diana? I mean he can't even have finished high school yet, are you a cradle robber? Hehe.."

Hearing footsteps, Shayera thought it best they end their little conversation. Clark arrived at the top of the loft with different articles of clothing ranging from a t-shirt to some dusty jeans. "This is all I could find, is this alright?"

"That's fine Clark, thank you so much."

"Looks alright, but couldn't you have found some that weren't so dusty?"

Slapping Shayera over the head, Diana smiled at Clark and apologized for her companion's attitude. "This will do just fine Shayera, now let's go get changed."

"I would if Mr. Superspeed would get out of the way." Stepping back Clark let both women pass, they changed their clothes downstairs and came back up to the loft to talk with Clark.

"Well, now that we have some decent clothing we can talk about what we are going to do. Isn't that right Diana?"

"I suppose, but don't you think we should let Clark into what we are talking about?"

"Yes, that would be most generous of you, I am confused beyond reason."

"We'll get to that in time, but first let's test out Clark's abilities. See if their up to snuff as they say."

"What do you mean exactly? And what does it have to do with me?" Staring at both women like they were mad, Clark could not help the slight tingle of fear that ran down his spine.

"Very well, but let's not hurt him too badly. I mean he is our host after all, we don't want him all bruised up." With that both women jumped at Clark, thankfully Clark was fast enough to dodge their tackle. Unfortunately, Clark did not have all the tactical training and experience that Shayera and Diana had. Quickly recovering from their failed tackle, they aimed both high and low. Meaning Diana went for his torso and Shayera his legs, this caused quite of bit of pain for Clark.

Delivering blow after blow Diana realized, although he was young his body could take quite a beating. Shayera was having too much fun drilling into the Man of Steel, 'This will teach him to knock us out, still can't believe he did that.'

Clark was surprised by the strength of the women and could not come up with a way to stop them. The blows were coming faster and faster, it seemed that the women were out to kill him. 'This can't be a little test, it feels like a sledgehammer ramming into my gut.' Believing that the young superhero was beaten enough both women retreated to their respective places. "Well that was fun, seems the kid can take the blows but not diss them out."

"True, he seems to not have learned all his maneuvers yet, we will have to train him from the beginning."

Realizing the pounding in his ears had stopped Clark opened his eyes to see both women leaning on the staircase. Feeling the areas most battered Clark winced slightly at the bruising that resulted. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just testing you kid, you have a lot to learn. Fortunately we have a lot of time, should be fun."

"But we cannot train him here, we must find a more remote location. It would not be prudent to release our identities in this time."

"That's true, hmmm… how bout if we train him at your place Diana?"

"What are you guys talking about? What training? And stop talking like I'm not here." Ignoring the ranting of her superior Shayera focused on the issue at hand, "So how bout it Diana?"

"I have told you numerous times Shayera, no man can enter there. We must find another location, somewhere secluded yet close so we can walk there." Nodding her head Shayera directed her stare at Clark, "Clark? Do you know of anywhere we can be alone? Like a forest perhaps?"

"I believe there is a forest nearby, Tiger Woods or something like that?"

"That sounds fine, let's go Diana."

"Wait, I have not agreed to this, I want to know who you guys are."

"Maybe when we get to the woods, now let's go Clark."

"I will not, I have things that must be done here. I can't just up and leave."

"I am terribly sorry for this Clark, but it is for your own good." Reaching across his neck Diana squeezed and Clark crumpled to the floor.

"Whoa…what was that? And can you teach me?"

"It was nothing, now let's be on our way." Carrying the teen between them they headed out of the barn and toward the woods.

**Author's notes: Well that is Chapter 3, how did you like it? Anyways, I got to go, Peace I'm out.**


	4. Disbelief

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Smallville or the Justice League. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit of amusement. So, please don't sue because I have nothing you want. Oh yeah, "speech" and 'thoughts'.**

**Saving Superman**

Clark awakened from his forced slumber to find both women standing over him looking concerned, "Finally, I thought Diana had overdone it or something."

"I am terribly sorry Clark, I did not know that the nerve pinch would cause you to stay under for so long. Please accept my deepest apologies." Staggering toward his feet Clark approached the closer of the two and then collapsed on top of her.

"Jeez kid, I may be strong but you weigh a ton. So would you mind getting off me?" With a Herculean effort Clark removed himself from Shayera's body, "Why have you done this to me? Why have you taken me away from all that is important? Have I done something to anger you two?"

"Of course not Clark, don't ever think that, we just have more important business to discuss with you is all." Comforting the young superhero Diana pulled Clark into a full body hug, relishing the feel of the man of her dreams in her arms. "Hh…hhemm…When you two are done with your family moment, can we get on with the discussion?" Extricating themselves from each other Diana and Clark blushed a bright crimson, "What discussion are you guys talking about? And what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I believe it is time to tell him the truth Shayera, don't you?"

"Fine, but let me, I won't suger coat it."

"Fine, but don't confuse him either."

"Alright, do you know who you are Clark?"

"I'm Clark Kent, son to Martha and Jonathan Kent. That is all you need to know."

"Well, that is not all we know, we know that you have superspeed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and multitudes of other talents. You see, we know this because you told us all this, or we have witnessed it firsthand."

"That's impossible, nobody knows about that but my parents. I ask you again who are you women?"

"We are your friends Clark, don't be afraid of us, we would never dream of revealing your secret."

"Diana? Let me handle this…Anyways, what Diana said is true, we won't ever speak a word of this to anyone of this world. Now as to who we are…well we are superheroes just like you."

"Superheroes? What you got some sort of club? A League of Nations kind of thing?"

"No, you see, you were our leader until you died. Then we came back to find you."

"What do you mean? I don't know you two, and I sure as heck didn't lead you."

"Not in this time Clark, but latter on in life you will form a group of friends that protects the very universe itself."

"What are you saying? You came from the future?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to say, you are our leader 10 years from now. We fought together and would have died together if not for your sense of duty."

"I'm sorry but this is too impossible for words, there is no such thing as time travel!"

"That may be true in this era but where we come from a being called the Watcher gave us a choice between going back in time to change something or leaving it as it was. As you can see we chose the former."

"That still doesn't prove anything, I mean you could just be strong women who can hurt me a little…"

"You thought the little exercise before was just a little pain? Well I guess we will have to try harder next time, now won't we Diana?"

"Shayera, I don't want to hurt Clark again, as I have stated many times before. Now can we please just focus on the here and now?"

"Fine, Clark you will be our leader whether you like it or not, but before then we must train you and make you a stronger being."

"Hey Diana, which activities should we start out with? You were a pretty good trainer in your time right?"

"Thank you for the compliment Shayera, I think? Anyways, we should first start by training him in some form of martial arts, I believe you can handle that Shayera." Nodding her head Shayera took a closer look at the young teen and headed into the forest to find some "dummies".

"Where is she off to? Diana, be reasonable, would you believe the story Shayera just told?"

"Well, no, I don't think so. It is a lot to take in and seems horribly farfetched, but it is the truth Clark whether you want to believe it or not."

Shaking his head in disbelief at the words coming from Diana's mouth, Clark took a seat on a nearby boulder. "This must be hard for you, but it won't be all training, we can teach you literature and tactics which will enable you to become a wonderful leader."

With a resounding crash two tons of wood landed in the spot where Clark was last standing. "Well that should be enough for our training purposes, we can't really go all out but at least they will withstand a few blows." Shayera floated down to the ground to find a perturbed Diana and an awestruck Clark. "What? Never seen a woman fly before?"

"As a matter of fact, it hasn't happened to my knowledge. How are you doing that?"

"It is simple with wings and such, never seen a bird do it before?"

"Of course I've seen birds do it, but you don't have any wings."

"What are you talking about? Of course I do, are you blind?" With that one sentence the spell was broken and Clark could see the women in their true forms. "Whoa…you do have wings, and a matching mask to go with it."

"You mean you have not seen Shayera's wings until now Clark?"

"No, I mean, I just saw it 5 seconds ago."

"That's why Clark wasn't hitting your wings Shayera, he couldn't see them. The Watcher must've cloaked us in an illusion of normalcy."

"Whatever. Does it matter? Let's get to training Clark, we have a long way to go before your ready." Planting the tremendous trunks of wood into the ground, Shayera motioned Clark to stand in front of one of them. "The secret to a good martial artist is repetition, so let's work on a few easy moves before we do the fun stuff."

Training Clark seemed to come easily to Shayera, she loved the feeling of bossing her former leader around. "No, no, no. You are doing it all wrong, first you must punch him in the face, then in the torso, and lastly in the kneecaps. Now do it again."

Diana watched with amusement the ferocity that Shayera took to imbed the knowledge into Clark's thick skull. 'It is good to see Shayera smiling again, it has been too long since it last happened. Coincidently, it was Clark that got her to start smiling in the first place, hmm…what are the odds?'

"That is fine for today Clark, we will work on more tomorrow. Now get some sleep, were going to be sparring tomorrow to test your newfound skills." Walking over to Diana, Shayera couldn't help but notice the big grin plastered on Diana's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you seem to be having a good time teaching Clark."

"You mean I am having fun yelling at my boss, who wouldn't like to do that once in a while?"

"True, but you are still having fun. So what's next on the agenda drill sergeant?"

"Well a bath would be nice, how bout we head to the lake we passed coming into this clearing?"

"Sounds good, but what about Clark? Won't he run away? Or worse, what if he sees me…uh I mean us?"

"Don't worry about it, he's out like a light. That technique with the index and thumb worked wonders, too bad he'll have a headache in the morning."

"When did I teach you?"

"Oh I just kind of picked it up, no big deal."

"Right, and what if you had killed him?"

"Don't worry so much, he is the man of steel right?"

"Yes, but I just wish you wouldn't try it out so much."

"Fine, now can we go?"

"Okay, but keep a lookout on Clark will you?"

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"Let's just go, alright?" With that said both women headed east to find the lake they passed on the way in.

**Author's Notes: Well that is chapter 4, hoped you liked it. Read and review, please? Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
